


possibilities

by clonky



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: A collection of drabbles + other short works following the LC abnormalities in a world like ours, that didn't need to produce energy from them.
Relationships: The Child of Galaxy & OC
Kudos: 8





	possibilities

The sky was dark and the ground cold as a little boy - he looked about 10 or 11 - wandered in a small town somewhere. He had no idea where he was going or where he was coming from, but he knew he was alone and there was an ache in his heart that longed for companionship.

The soft strum of a guitar slowly faded into his mind as he looked up, tripping over a root; he quickly stood up, wiping away the tears in his eyes, and headed towards the tune as it played.

The nameless child eventually found himself at a small shed illuminated only by a faraway street light; a young woman sat on top, strumming an acoustic guitar. She put her hand up to her lips, inserting a cigarette in and exhaling the smoke.

He climbed up a nearby tree and sat down next to her, listening to her play.

"...Hey there. What are you doing out this late? It's almost two in the morning, you know."

"I'm lonely, that's all."

"I'll be your friend, then. What's your name?" She paid no mind to the fact his skin was a deep starry blue or the fact his hair was galactic, as through her rose-colored heart shades he was just some odd kid.

"I don't.. I don't have one."

She paused her song for a moment, then kept playing. "Well, how about I name you? Everyone around calls me Null."

"That'd be great..!"

"Hmm... How about Carl? There's a famous NASA dude called Carl Sagan."

"That.. sounds like a nice name. Thank you!"

She nodded, taking another puff before putting the cigarette out and tossing it down. "You like music, Carl?"

He looked up, nodding and smiling.

Null began to play a different song, one that had echoed throughout the cosmos before. It almost sounded familiar to the boy.

"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup..."


End file.
